Sousuke's Nightmares
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Sousuke is haunted by dreams of his fellow teammates' deaths. Can he over come it, can even Chidori help him? Flashbacks on how their relationship progressed.
1. Chapter 1

Lina: My first Full Metal Panic fic, so please be nice! I think it's good so far. Not sure if it will be super long though, this chapter was kind of short, but informative. hehe. No, they are not the same teammates from the actual show, different ones. I will have more with how Sousuke and Chidori's relationship progressed later on!

Sousuke: You like me too much.

Lina: Nah… no one can like u too much! You're my little puppy!

Sousuke: Arf arf!

Sousuke's Nightmares Chapter 1

Sousuke and Chidori were talking in one night in their apartment.

"You're such a war nut, I would never be able to get everything that you do. It's like…" She started. Sousuke threw a glass of water that he had been holding against the wall, it shattered instantly. Chidori winced. Shadow covered Sousuke's eyes.

"You could never… ever understand what I went through! I never knew my parents because of the war, the friends I made always… got killed…" His voice was so angry but then trailed off.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said…" She started.

"My teammates. Yakuza, Mira, Tom, Lee. All were killed. They saved me in various ways. Either they would stand in front of me and take the bullet, or… shove me out of the way of an explosion," his voice was more quiet this time. He knelt down, falling to his knees almost. For a split second he could see blood on his hands. They were shaking. Chidori had never seen him this scared before. She went around in front of him and also knelt down.

"I'm so sorry. You never talk about the past, so I couldn't know. I want to, though. If you will let me, that is," she said, blushing. Tears filled Sousuke's eyes. He let them fall down his face. It was such a strange feeling. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I cause everyone pain. I allowed you to get kidnapped, tortured, when I was supposed to be protecting you. I don't want that to happen again. I love you, Chidori," he said, head falling on to her shoulder. Chidori smiled, she closed her eyes and put her arms around him. She let him sob for awhile. She rubbed his back sympathetically. He finally stopped after about five minutes. Everything just suddenly rushed out, all of the feelings he thought he had in check, they were gone now.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Sousuke nodded, eyes red from the tears. He did not like this feeling. There was an emptiness in his stomach, probably from the drainage. He had to lie down. They shared a room, since they had both admitted their feeling to eachother about half a year ago. He opened the door to their room and stared at the bed for a minute, eyes wanting to shut automatically. Chidori followed him in, but gave him some space. After he lay down on the bed on top of the coveres, he motioned for her to come over. She sat down next to him and he took her hand. He looked like a child who had just had a nightmare and could not get back to sleep. He did drift off to sleep shortly after this, though. Chidori pulled his hair back gently from his eyes and was rubbing his hand with her thumb. "He looks so innocent when he's sleeping," she thought. Tears suddenly formed in her eyes. "What…" she started. She wiped away the tears before they could fall. She did not want him to wake up to see her like that.

Sousuke found himself on the edge of a cliff. He remembered this scene. It was happening to him again. This was when he was fighting against Gauron for the first time after a long time. It was like he was watching it though, like he was not really there. He saw his AS, it was caught between two rocks in the valley below. Another AS leaped in front of him, it's gun raised. "Yakuza! What are you doing?" He could hear himself yelling. "I'm saving your sorry butt!" His teammate cried. There was gun fire from above.

"No… this can't be happening again. Get out of there, Yakuza!" Sousuke above cried. He knelt down and bent over. He could not watch as the bullets crashed into Yakuza's AS, smashing through the cockpit and killing the pilot instantly. "No!" Sousuke cried. The Sousuke in the suit was able to break free enough to dodge the bullets flying towards him. He rolled into a shadowed area, making it hard for the enemy to find him. Gauron gave up, he turned and fled. Sousuke got out of the machine and walked over to the bits of his teammate's. He fell on his knees and screamed.

Sousuke woke up, screaming. Sweat ran down his face. Kaname was sleeping beside him and was almost pushed off the side. She jerked up and squeazed the frightened Sousuke's hand.

"It's okay, it was a dream," she said, soothingly.

"No, it wasn't… it was my past…" He breathed. He could barely form words. Chidori leaned on his shoulder, she put her arms around his waist. He was not going to allow himself to cry again. He closed his eyes tightly and held onto Chidori as if she was going to disappear.

Lina: Awww! He needs a hug from me! lol I want him so much. Maybe for Xmas. Neways, tell me what you thought, it's such a great series. almost done watching it again. Then on to Fumoffu and Second Raid! Yay!

Chidori: Will I cat fight with the Captain?

Lina: Maybe, u will have to wait and see! Lol okay, bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

Lina: A rather depressing chapter for you all. Hope u like! hehe.

Sousuke: U like torturing ppl, don't you?

Lina: No, I love ppl! Lol especially you, my little puppy!

Sousuke: I'm scared…

Lina: Comments to reviewers, hardly ever do this, but here we go: Yakuza is a name that I just made up, then realized what it was. Heh, but it sort of fits with his character. He will get a whole chapter, I mean, it will take the whole chapter to write his story. And yeah, I wanted to see Sousuke cry, but not really! He looked like he was about to in Fumoffu, when he had all that pressure on him. But as you will see in this one, he almost cries, but manages to hold it back. And yes, I did watch it over again. I'm only on the first dvd of Second Raid, since it just started coming out here. So jealous! Want to see the whole thing. But I'll be patient. Okay, here's the chapter!

Full Metal Panic Chapter 2

"Sousuke, if you don't get some sleep soon, you'll pass out again," Chidori sighed. She put her hands on her hips. They were in a classroom, alone.

"I keep having nightmares," he stated. His eyes had deep, dark circles under them.

"You need to eat too, I'm getting worried," Kaname said. She went up to him and put her arms around his waist. He closed his eyes and put a hand on her head.

"Don't worry. I'll be all right," he said, reasurringly. He yawned. He admitted to himself that he was overly tired. "Will you make me something for dinner?" He asked. Chidori looked up at him, surprised.

"You hardly ever ask me to make yous something. Usually I have to force it down your throat! Are you really okay?" She asked, laughing a little. She backed up and put a hand to his forehead.

"I'm really okay. Don't… worry…" He started to sway back and forth when he said this, then he slowly fell forward, eyes blank. Luckily Chidori caught him before he hit the ground.

"Man, I did warn you," she stated, sighing. Sousuke was already asleep. Chidori almost dragged him to the nurse's office. She lay him down on the bed and the nurse brought some water and a cloth.

"I'm sorry… I'll never do it again…" Sousuke said in his sleep. Kaname smiled. Then she was worried again.

"You overwork yourself, you just need to relax once in awhile," she said, quietly. Sousuke's face seemed more at ease.

"Sousuke! Behind you!" Mira called out. Sousuke was standing in the middle of a battlefield, he was completely frozen, even though he had been through this before. He suddenly wipped his head around to see a man running towards him, firing. The bullets missed at first, then one went straight for him. Mira managed to jump in front of him and it pierced her instead. Sousuke's eyes widened as blood sprayed everywhere. The man had gone in a different direction after this. Sousuke caught Mira, blood staining his hands as he tried to stop the bleeding. She put a hand on his.

"It's okay. I'm not afraid, I have you, the one I love," she said. Her hand fell limp as her eyes grew darker.

"Mira! Mira, say something!" Sousuke cried. Tears filled his eyes, but he did not allow them to fall. He held on to her for a minute, then he put her down gently, he screamed as he ran forward, eyes waving back and forth. He was looking for the man that had tried to kill him. He found him, finally. The man looked terrified when he saw the raging eyes coming towards him. He tried to hide behind a house, Sousuke went around the corner of it and ran the end of his gun into the man's face. He cried out and tried to get away. "How dare you kill her!" He cried. He pointed his gun at the shaking fugative.

"I'm sorry…" the man pleaded. This did not make Sousuke any happier. He fired. Blood splattered on his face, it was almost covered in it now. Lee came around the corner, shooting at targets.

"What are you doing? Come on! We have to move, we're pulling out!" Lee yelled. He pulled Sousuke's arm towards him, dragging him up to his feet. Sousuke's eyes were almost blank, they were shadowed over. He ran past Mira, the lifeless woman covered in blood. They managed to get on to a helicopter without any injuries. "Hey, snap out of it, you did everything you could," Lee stated, putting a hand on Sousuke's shoulder.

Sousuke jerked up in bed, he breathed heavily, then the throbbing came. He still had a high fever, it was hard to breathe. Then he saw Chidori, she was bent over from the chair to the side of the bed, sleeping. He looked at the clock and it was four a.m. He smiled slightly and put a hand on her head. She woke up slowly and sat up.

"Sousuke! You're awake, I must have drifted off," she said. He nodded. His eyes still looked horrible, but a little color was returning to his cheeks. He took out a necklace from his pants pocket. It was a blue stone that had green flecks in it.

"What is that from?" Chidori asked, she saw pain in his eyes as she said this.

"Mira… she saved me…" He replied. He clutched the stone with one of his hands, Chidori put her's on his other hand.

"You can talk to me, Sousuke. I love you, you know that," Chidori said, smiling. He turned to her and smiled. Then he lay back down, still holding the necklace. Chidori leaned forward and checked his temperature with her forehead. He blushed. "It seems to be getting better. I'll make you some soup in a little while," she said.

"That would be nice," Sousuke stated, drifting off to sleep again.

Lina: How did u like? Or not like… it was weird. Next one will be better though, I promise!

Chidori: Can I hit him with the fan?

Sousuke: No! (runs away)

Lina: lol (runs after him with own paper fan)

Sousuke: You're all so mean!

Lina: I know… I'm so evil. Okay, off to play more Wii! Yes, I have it! It's so fricken awesome! Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lina: I know, it hasn't been that long since the last one, but I wanted to write this chapter. Hehe

Sousuke: (hums evanescence)

Lina: lol I can see him listening to them, sort of. well, here it is, chapter 3! There will be atleast two more chapters.

Full Metal Panic! Chapter 3

After a day or two Sousuke was back to perfect health. Chidori had helped him with that, of course. He still was haunted by the nightmares. One Sunday night though, he had a different dream. This one was more happy than the others.

"Chidori, what is it?" Sousuke asked.

"I just wanted to talk, is there anything wrong with that?" She asked, sitting down on a desk. Sousuke was standing in the doorway, still.

"I guess not. What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"What do you think of me? I mean… do you think of me as just someone to protect… or someone different?" She asked, her eyes going back and forth between the floor and him. He was startled a little by this question. He was not expecting it. There was a long pause. "What am I saying? Forget what I just asked," Chidori said, laughing. She looked at the floor again.

"No, I want to answer," there was another long pause after Sousuke said this. Chidori was really nervous now. "I… I think you're a wonderful, beautiful woman who can sometimes have her scary periods, but that is one of the things that I love about you," Sousuke replied, blushing a little. Chidori turned bright red. The sun was setting as Sousuke went over to her, he leaned in so that their lips touched gently. The sun completely set and the room was a deep dark black. The only thing that was light in the room was the glare from the street light outside the window. The two backed away from eachother slowly. Chidori's face was still a little red, and so was Sousuke's.

"Uh… I better go take the garbage out!" Chidori said suddenly, surprising Sousuke. He was expecting some other reply, just anything else. The next few days at school were awkward. Chidori kept ignoring him, or she would look at him funny. Sousuke had finally decided to approach her about it.

"Chidori, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked one day after class. Chidori shifted her eyes from the floor to his face.

"Uh… okay," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong. I thought you wanted to know how I felt, so I told you," Sousuke started.

"I did… I just wasn't expecting that, that's all," she replied.

"Well, it is how I feel. I'm sorry for being so abrupt," he stated.

"No, I'm sorry for being so distant the last couple of days. I… feel the same way, I… I love you," she said, quietly.

Sousuke woke up from this dream, smiling. He saw the sleeping Chidori next to him and sighed. He rubbed her arm gently.

"I love you," he said, making sure she did not hear him. She smiled right after though, as if she had. He then frowned, thinking about Lee.

"Lee, come on, if you don't move, you'll be done for," Yakuza yelled. Sousuke and Lee were both in training mode on a simulation battlefield. They were fighting eachother. Yakuza was standing over Lee's cockpit, Mira over Sousuke's. Sousuke dashed behind one of the huge boulders in the area. Lee was firing at him, sprinting towards his opponent. Sousuke reached out his arm quickly and fired at Lee, who dodged it at first, but then Sousuke fired again and it hit the cockpit. Lee's AS exploded and it said 'Simulation Over' on his screen. They both got out.

"Good work, I'll beat you next time though," Lee said in good spirit. Sousuke glared at him.

"Right, in a million years, maybe," Yakuza laughed. Mira patted Sousuke on the back and smiled. She walked away, leaving Sousuke with a slight smile on his face as well. He was sweating a bit from the simulation, and decided to take a shower. The ship that they were in was called Amus, it was a submarine that was more powerful than any on the market at that time. When Sousuke had dried himself off and put some pants on, Mira came in the locker room. She blushed right away and acted startled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here," Mira said, Sousuke looked up from where he was sitting. Mira sat down next to him on the bench.

"Can you just, sit here with me for awhile?" He asked calmly. Mira obeyed as if it was an order.

Sousuke smiled now where he sat, on the edge of the bed where Kaname was resting peacefully. He looked at her as he could feel tears swell up in his eyes. She looked so much like Mira that he never realized. He took out the necklace and stared at it for the longest time.

Lina: Hehe! Hope you enjoyed. No deaths really in this one, hehe, there will be plenty of that in the next chapter! Sorry this took so long to get out. I was planning on having it up a week ago. Well, school kind of was ending, and work stuff, so had to do that first. but it won't happen again! I promise! Okay, please review!

Sousuke: she needs more love!

Lina: um… don't pay attention to him. okay, gtg bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Lina: Don't u think it's about time that I updated this fic? I had a little trouble with writer's block a few weeks back, but during xmas break I was able to do something. Hehe, well, it still is xmas break.

Sousuke: gives Lina a present

Lina: Yay! opens it uh… socks. Thanks! hugs Sousuke

Sousuke: blushes

Sousuke's Nightmares Chapter 4

Sousuke was dreading going to sleep one night. It was a Saturday, so he did not have to get up the next morning. He looked at Kaname's sleeping face and smiled slightly. He sat down on the edge of the bed quietly, folded his hands as if he was going to pray, and bent his head down so that they touched his forehead. He thought of Yakuza and Tom, who were his two best friends out of the squad.

"Sousuke, aren't you done with that report yet?" Tom asked, coming over to Sousuke, who was sitting on a bench typing away on his computer. His eyes had dark circles underneath them.

"No, I haven't gotten much sleep the last few days. I guess this job is finally weighing down on me," he muttered. Tom lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you always manage to pull through, no matter what the situation. So I believe you will be fine," he stated. Yakuza overhead this and came over as well.

"Of course, he's the best shooter among us, never misses his targets. I miss a couple each time," Yakuza said. Sousuke smiled at the compliment, as horrible as the compliment sounded. He held his forehead.

"I'll be fine after I get some rest," Sousuke said. Suddenly the alarm went off in the building that they were stationed at. He set his laptop down and stood up. A voice came over the intercom.

"Attention, there is an intruder, this is not a drill. Execute Plan C. I repeat, this is not a drill, there is an intruder in the building," the voice echoed. Lee and Mira came into the room where the group was.

"You heard the lady, get to your positions!" Yakuza commanded, which made Sousuke look at him strangely, since he was the leader of the team. Mira went behind a couple of stacked up crates in the middle of the room, gun raised. Lee and Yakuza both stood by the door, and Sousuke and Tom were towards the back. There were a few minutes where it was just the siren going off, but then gun shots were heard as well as screams.

Lee and Yakuza both heard footsteps and were ready to knock the guy out, but a flash of light suddenly went off, it was a flash bomb. This guy was no ordinary intruder. Yakuza tried to still hit the guy, but missed. Then the guy in the mask went after Sousuke, which made Sousuke paralyzed. He did not know what to do. The man fired his gun, he was only a few feet away. Tom leeped in front of Sousuke and pushed him out of the way. The bullet hit Tom in the forehead, killing him instantly. Sousuke's eyes widened. The man stopped for a second, as if realizing that he had just killed someone. Sousuke screamed and ran up to the guy, he knocked the gun out of his hand, which went flying towards Mira. Sousuke pointed the gun at the man's head.

"How dare you…" Sousuke stated, breathing heavily. Sweat ran down his face. Mira went up to him, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough, the security will be here in a few seconds," she pleaded. Sousuke breathed for a couple of seconds, and then put his gun back in the holster. He went over to the body of his friend, knelt down next to him and covered his eyes.

"Goodbye," Sousuke muttered.

Tears fell down Sousuke's face once more. Kaname woke up to find him like this. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned on his back. He put a hand on her's, he promised that he would protect her no matter what, and he would keep that promise, even if it meant his own life.

"Will you be all right?" She asked. Her voice soothed him, he closed his eyes and just let the tears fall. He nodded.

"I have you, the one that I love," he repeated Mira's line. Kaname smiled, she knew that they were going to be all right. Sousuke was strong, even when he was crying he did not like to show it. She knew that she could never know everything about him, atleast not for right now, but someday he would open up to her, tell her everything that happened. She would listen, be there for him. She loved him completely. She knew that he loved her that way as well.

Lina: Hehe! yay, another chappie done. I think I will have two more chapters, since there's only one more teammate left. And there will be something really awesome that happens towards the end!

Sousuke: Next chapter will be longer!

Lina: Yes, I promise that much. I'm sick right now, which is why I could not write much. But I'll be better soon hopefully. So go read and review! hugs everyone okay, ja ne and Happy New Year everyone! 


	5. Chapter 5

Lina: Yay! New chapter, I'm happy with this one. It's a somewhat happier tone than the last few. Sousuke's mine! Kaname can't have him.

Kaname: Wacks lina with paper fan

Lina: Ow! Okay, here it is chapter 5.

Sousuke's Nightmares Chapter 5

Sousuke woke up the next morning feeling more rested than ever. He felt like this was going to be a good day, he looked over to Kaname, who was still sleeping, and smiled. If felt great doing so, since he hadn't in a long time. Not that he smiled much anyways. Kaname woke up to the sound of her alarm; she slapped her hand over it, and rolled over to find Sousuke sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi, how are you?" She asked. Sousuke turned his head; the smile had disappeared into his normal, non-expressioned face.

"I'm fine. I did not have any nightmares last night," he replied.

"That's great! Maybe they stopped all together," she stated, sitting up to hug him from behind.

"Maybe," he muttered. He got up and went over to the closet to put on his school uniform. Kaname went into the bathroom.

After the two got ready, they walked to school together, like they did every morning. They met up with Kyoko, who noticed that Sousuke had a little more color in his cheeks and looked happier.

"Did something good happen?" She asked, winking at Kaname.

"No, nothing like that, Sousuke stopped having nightmares, that's all," she said, waving her hands back and forth.

"I think we should celebrate! How about karaoke?" Kyoko asked, smiling. Kaname started laughing.

"You should have been there when Sousuke tried to sing when he went on the date with Mizuki! It was priceless!" Kaname laughed, hurting Sousuke's feelings a little.

"I want to improve on my score, let's try it," he stated. Kyoko smiled.

"Okay! Then how about eight tonight?" Kyoko asked. 

"Sure, the usual place?" Kaname asked. Kyoko nodded. "Okay. It will be interesting," Kaname said, looking weirdly at Sousuke, making him nervous. Kyoko laughed a bit.

The school day was a normal one, Sousuke almost blew up a set of lockers again, but Kaname stopped him in time. This had to be about the tenth time. Kaname was beginning to wonder if she could still keep up with him. Yes, he was her protector, and that was all well and good, but most of the time he was doing to stuff to put her in danger. She still loved how he always apologized afterwards, and how he always asked her if everything was all right.

When eight o'clock finally came, the two walked to the karaoke place together. Kyoko was waiting for them outside with Mizuki, who was less than thrilled to be there. She decided to go along with it to make up for saying that she hated him on their last "date."

"What song are you going to sing, Sagara?" Mizuki asked, remembering the last one she shuttered a bit. Kaname smiled.

"Toki no Ito by Matsukaze Masaya. I've always wanted to try this song," Sousuke said, a little too enthused. Kaname was getting worried. Then the song started and Sousuke was hitting all the right notes. He was definitely an alto. The girls' ears were not hurting. The song ended and everyone clapped, the score added up, which added to be about 90. Kaname was up next, she sung Aikoi by FictionJunction Yuuka. It was a little too fast for her, so she only got a 60. Mizuki sang 'Kimi Ga Tame' by Suara, and Kyoko 'Musuo Uta' by the same person. They both got 98s. The party lasted about an hour, and after that everyone was tired and just wanted to go home.

"You actually surprised me, you did pretty well," Kaname said when it was just her and Sousuke walking home. Sousuke smiled a bit.

"Thank you, so did you," he replied. Kaname laughed.

"Next time I'll pick a slower song," she said. The two reached the apartment building and went inside. Sousuke sat on the edge of the bed and Kaname sat next to him.

"I want to thank you, I would not have been able to get through these nights if it weren't for you. So again, I thank you," he said, looking in her eyes. She smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"I love you, of course I will help you in any trouble that you're in. Even if I can't do much, you have rescued me several times, so I want to make up for that, little by little," Kaname replied, closing her eyes.

"You do not have to make up for it. It was something that I wanted to do, not just a mission. You have rescued me as well on a number of occasions," Sousuke stated. Kaname blinked. "I love you, and never want to leave your side," he said, Kaname lifted her head a bit, and Sousuke leaned in so that their lips touched. Kaname leaned back a bit.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Lina: Yay! The next chapter will be the last, and it will be more depressing than this one. This one made me cry for a different reason! Hehe.

Sousuke: Awww, happy!

Lina: Yep! Okay, keep waiting and reviewing please! Oh, and disclaimer, I do not own any of the songs, so I wrote who they were by. Please check them out, they're awesome! 


	6. Happy Yet, Sad Ending

Lina: I think it's about time I updated. I'm sorry I've been away. Been really busy lately. So I haven't had much time to get on. Sorry!

Sousuke: Don't hit her with a paper fan!

Lina: Yes, please don't. Okay, here's the less happy chapter that I've been promising everyone. And it's the last of this fic. There will be more, I promise.

Sousuke: read and review!

Chapter 6: Happy Yet, Sad Ending

Sousuke found himself pacing around the room one evening. It was about midnight, and he did not know why he felt so restless. He looked at the sleeping Kaname and smiled. He should not be this anxious. He felt like he had to settle things with his teammates. Make amends, apologize for what happened. It was true that he was not having the nightmares anymore, but he still felt uneasy. Kaname rolled over and saw that Sousuke was not in bed and sat up quickly. She saw him standing by the door.

"Sousuke, are you going somewhere? It's already twelve-thirty, why don't you come to bed?" She asked. Sousuke turned to her, seeing her worried face, he gave in. He lay on his side and Kaname put her arms around him. "What's wrong? You've been quiet lately," she asked.

"It's been a week since the nightmares have stopped. I feel like something's missing, though. Like I have only seen half of the memories. I know what I've done, and I don't like seeing my past again, but I want to make things right," he explained.

"Maybe if you fall asleep, you'll be able to talk to them again," Kaname suggested. Sousuke closed his eyes.

"Maybe. Goodnight," he replied.

"Goodnight."

Sousuke woke up to find the room gone. There was nothing at first, just blackness. He started to walk a bit when he tripped over something. He turned around and his eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was Lee. He had a bullet through his stomach. Sousuke's eyes widened and he reached for his gun, but it was not there. There was no one around him, nothing. He turned around and there was Lee, standing in front of him. He stepped back, noticing the bullet still through his friend's stomach.

"Why are you so surprised to see me? I thought you wanted to talk?" Lee asked, becoming transparent. Sousuke was silent for a couple of minutes. He did not know what to say.

"Is it… is it really you?" He asked. Lee laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit. Still the same as when we first entered the military together, do you remember? I practically had to drag you there out of bed, you had stayed up late studying for the entrance exam," Lee stated. Sousuke just stood there, he wanted to give his friend a hug, or atleast a handshake, but he noticed that Lee was ghostlike, and decided not to try.

"Lee… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what happened. I should have been there, it should have been me, not you," Sousuke started to talk fast.

"Calm down. You have a beautiful girlfriend, and good grades in class, and are still completing missions with ease. Why wouldn't you want to be alive?" Lee asked.

"Because… because you all are… you died because of me. I could have saved every one of you. Even Mira…" Sousuke started to choke up.

"Man, you have changed. I didn't even know you were capable of crying," Lee said, smiling. Sousuke touched his face. There were tears falling. "Don't sweat it. What are friends for after all? I know it's cliché, but I wanted to protect you. You were like a brother to me. I would have liked to have met your girlfriend, maybe we would have been sister and brother too. Don't think about it too hard though, you need to lighten up," Lee explained.

"How can I lighten up? You're all dead! There's nothing I can do that will bring you back! I… I miss you all," Sousuke said, falling on his knees. Lee put his hand on Sousuke's shoulder, even though he was a ghost, and smiled.

"Like I said, don't sweat it. We'll visit you again, and I'll say hi to Mira for you," Lee said, starting to fade.

"Wait! I still want to talk!" Sousuke pleaded.

"Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you around," Lee said, waving. He finally disappeared.

Sousuke awoke to find the pillow wet from tears. He sat up, waking Kaname. The sun was just rising.

"Did you see them?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Just Lee," he replied.

"What happened?" Kaname asked.

"Lee had gone on a mission because I was too sick. He went in my place. I could have gone, but he covered for me. He was… one of my best friends. We joined the military together. I got a chance to talk to him again," he replied.

"Well, that's good, right? Did you apologize?" Kaname asked. Sousuke nodded. Kaname hugged him from behind.

"I still wanted to talk with him a little longer," he said, "atleast I got to see him again, and he said he would see me again."

"That's great! I hope you get to talk with them again," Kaname stated. Sousuke smiled and turned to her.

"Thank you for everything that you've done. I don't think I would have been able to keep sane all this time if you hadn't been there," he explained.

"Someone has to keep you in line," Kaname said, laughing. Sousuke laughed a little and leaned in to kiss her. Every day after that, the two grew closer together, and Sousuke was happier. He did not have another nightmare for a long time.

The End

Lina: so, what did you all thing?

Sousuke: sniff I cried.

Lina: Duh, cuz I made u cry. But yeah, I almost cried writing it. Well, off to write my other Fullmetal fic, but it will be Alchemist this time. And it's called: The Slightly More Happy Fullmetal Fic. Hehe, very creative, I know. Okay, ja ne minna-san!

Kaname: whips out paper fan 


End file.
